bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xstence
(executive partner) (executive partner) | leader = Tetsuo Momohara | headquarters = Ikeda, Osaka | affiliation = | allies = | opposition = | purpose = Solidarity, protection against supernatural threats |tblColour = |textColour = #FFFFFF |}} Xstence (エクステンス, ekusutensu) is a secret organization of operating from the . Overview History Shortly after the and the rise of the cult XCUTION under Michibane Aura, , who had aided the Soul Society during the war, expressed a desire to re-form in in order to take a stand against Aura's actions. agreed to help her, and the reborn Xcution was organized as a paranormal "agency" loosly sanctioned by the Soul Society to recruit spiritually-powered individuals of all races and deal with supernatural phenomena in the . In reality, this was to prevent the Soul Society from taking any drastic action against the surviving Fullbringers and Quincy, who were still percieved to be a threat by the Shinigami. A few years after the re-founding of Xcution, Riruka contacted Tetsuo Momohara (who had been a former member of Xcution under ) with the purpose of forming a similar organization of Fullbringers in Osaka. At first Tetsuo refused, but he was eventually persuaded by Kōhaku Morimoto to partner with Riruka and adhere to the sanctions imposed by the Soul Society. Nevertheless, Tetsuo and Kōhaku agreed not to accept any funding or other means of help from Xcution, and created Xstence in order to maintain as much autonomy as possible. Organization Like Xcution, Xstence appears to be a secret society that lacks any form of official hierarchy. However, members are assigned numbers based on the order in which they joined. As the founder of the organization and main visionary, Tetsuo seems to hold more power than an average member, taking the leadership role in most cases, although he frequently defers to the authority of Kōhaku and Michiyo Yamahana. New members are recruited by current members who approach them and persuade them into joining. In order to keep their existence hidden from potential enemies and normal human society, only members can recruit other members, and only Fullbringers may join. This last practice is in contrast to Xcution, who allow any human with supernatural abilities into their ranks. Headquarters Xstence’s headquarters are located in an abandoned high school some distance outside , . Several years ago an earthquake caused a portion of the nearby highway to collapse, and as opposed to repairing it a new road was built, causing the unused school to be forgotten entirely. Considering the relative isolation of the school, it is a perfect location for Xstence when conducting meetings and other affairs pertaining to the organization. Its close proximity to Osaka proper ensures that most members are able to attend meetings on a regular basis, and although they do not reside in the building permanently, they can easily reach it should the need arise. Tetsuo has also installed a security system which sends a pager alert anytime someone tresprasses on school grounds without first deactivating the system via a special code. The school was constructed with a modular concrete style in the 1980s, and consists of two main buildings and a gym. Its exterior has been purposefully left unkept in order to give it the appearance of remaining abandoned: Most of the windows are boarded up, the courtyards are choked with weeds, and an imposing chain link fence closes off the perimeters. Despite this, Xstence has reclaimed much of the school’s interior space for their own use. Their main meeting area is located in the former teacher's lounge, which was converted into a comfortable space to talk, while the teachers' office services as the boardroom for group meetings. The headmaster's office is used as the center of operations and the gym as a training room. Aside from this, they have restored the kitchen, nurse's office, locker rooms, and a few of the classrooms. The portions of the school that remain unused do not have plumbing or electricity, and as a result it is advised that members carry flashlights. Equipment : Mobile phones are easily traceable through their signals and their messages can be easily intercepted, and as such Tetsuo has modified a set of pagers that are for the exclusive and private use of Xstence members. These secure communication devices are unregistered and anonymous, and their simplicity and high reliability represent significant advantages. For example, the pagers can reach places where mobile phones and radio transmitter usage is problematic or too exposing. Furthermore, the data sent cannot be intercepted while it is in transit. As such, the pager system is a perfect way to contact members in the case of emergency, although it is not really used for more than that. Also, while bulky, the pagers also serve as membership badges. Notable Members Category:Organizations Category:Fullbringer Category:Fanon Canon Category:Xstence